Adventures in Parenthood
by JohnDowe
Summary: A miniseries of stories following Washington Carolina and their daughter Emma as they live their lives together and seeing just how well these two former Freelancer SuperSoldiers can deal with raising a family.
1. Smoothies

They all sat there and watched in amazement as the child sat there, drinking her sludgy beverage. It had been a slow day in the office so they had nothing better to do, and Washington just had to show the others about his discovery. She finished slurping her beverage and looked down the cup sitting on her lap in disappointment as her fruity drink was finished.

"Daddy?" She said with a saddened look on her face.

"Here Emma, this is Banana flavored."

Washington pulled out another and handed his daughter another smoothie. She took it and started slurping it up. Her face illuminated with the banana flavor and she gave a squealed. She slurped up the beverage as fast she could without stopping. No sense of pain or worry on her face. Just pure enjoyment.

"Thats crazy." Tucker said.

"Dude thats not human." Grif added.

Emma didn't bother listening to her uncle, she didn't care she just kept on slurping. Her fifth smoothie and she never once stopped.

"How does she do it?" Simmons asked. Thats what they all wanted to know, how she could drink them without suffering from brain freeze. "How does she not get brain freeze?"

Dr. Grey Was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I've studied everything there is about the human body." She continued watching the little girl. "And even I'm like _what the f**k_."

"What the hell is going on!" Everyone fell silent. Carolina walked in and saw the madness. She swiped away the smoothie out of her daughters hands.

"No, my banana!" Emma exclaimed. "Mommy!"

"Wash, what are you doing!"

"Carolina. I was just showing the guys what Emma could. She's had five of these and she still hasn't gotten a brain freeze, how crazy is that."

"Five!" Carolina shouted furious. She picked up her daughter off the table and put her back on the floor. "Wash, you can't be feeding these to her she's only four years old. And especially not five of these at once!"

"I'm sorry Carolina its just weird that..."

A sudden grumbling sound, silenced their argument. They turned to see Emma with her hands to her belly and a disappointed look on her face. She looked like she was going to throw up. The rest of the guys cleared out before they could smell like child-vomit.

"Mommy." Emma called. "Daddy. I feel funny."

Carolinas gaze fell on Washington, once again. He didn't need to turn back to feel those green eyes stabbing him. He just settle for his daughters adorable, current state of one-green, one-blue eyes. "Wash, your gonna fix this."

"Me!"

"Mommy?" Emma called again.

"Don't worry baby," Carolina kneeled to meet her daughters eyes. "Your daddy will make you feel better." She stood back up and walked away. Leaving Washington alone.

"Carolina come on." Washington called out. She didn't bother responding. Washington could feel the tiny hand tugging at his pant leg. He looked back down to see the miserable look on his daughters face.

"Daddy, my tummy hurts."

"Don't worry, sweetness you'll be okay." He took her tiny hand and they walked to the nearest bathroom looking for a medicine cabinet. Hopefully there'd be something for this current situation or it would be a long day. Another grumbling sounded again.

"I don't think I like banana anymore daddy."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry about the delay for my current story but I've had this idea on my head for a while and just had to put it out. This will probably be a mini-series of stories that just come to me, about Washington, Carolina, their beloved daughter Emma. Let me know what you think and maybe share your thoughts and maybe ideas for another chapter because I have a bad imagination. Myself, I like to write about tragedy and death, and well, you've seen my other stories, but whatever. Its what ever you like.**

 **Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas for more chapters for this mini-series.**

 **The next chapter for** ** _Future Problems Today: Redux_** **will come out soon.**


	2. Lightening Storm

The weather channel reported about a pretty heavy rain tonight. Chorus was very well known for having crazy thunderstorms and insanely bright lightening strikes. Simmons had made sure to message everyone on the weather for tonight and had suggested that maybe the kids could have a sleepover so they wouldn't be so scared and have a little fun. He was still waiting for the response. It was 2:00 in the morning.

Thunder crackled, not very loud, but it was still enough to keep Emma awake. She woke from sleep and looked out the window the bright flash of lightening. She curled up in her bed afraid of the bright demon outside her window. She wanted to go back to sleep but the roaring thunder made it impossible. Her sensitive hearing made the thunder sound like a bomb going off in her ear drums. She clutched her precious stuffed dog Baxter, her faithful guardian to protect her from the outside.

She stared at the window again and saw another bright flash attack her. She gasped in terror and shut her eyes closed. She wanted to sleep, dream about the amazing adventures she could have with Baxter. If any monster came to face them, she knew that Baxter would scare them off.

Another loud boom caused her open her eyes and another blinding flash appeared, the flashing demon stood at her window and screamed at her with a deafening thunderous roar. She cried out. "Mommy!" Another flash as the demon tried to break into her room. Not even her night light or Baxter scared it off. "Daddy!" She cried again.

She cried again for her parents, she knew they'd come eventually. Another bright flash and another terrifying scream from the demon outside. Emma hoped that they get here in time. Her mommy and daddy were her last line of defense.

The hallway light flashed on and peered from underneath her bedroom door, their footsteps grew louder and ever closer. The door swung open and in came her mommy and daddy to her rescue.

"Emma, are you okay?" Carolina asked her frightened daughter. She was shivering in her pajamas, scared. Carolina walked to the side of her bed and held her to comfort her. "Baby whats wrong?"

Emma pointed to the window, watching the rain slowly slid down the glass, thats how the demon would sneak in. Conceal itself as rain, like active camouflage to avoid detection. "monster." She mumbled to her parents.

Washington walked over to the window only to find nothing. Just the storm that had been going on for the past three hours. "Emma theres nothing out there. Your safe."

Another bright flash from outside and Emma hid her face in Carolina's chest, holding on to her tight. She was afraid to watch her daddy get taken away.

Washington realized what it was that scared her. The closed the blinds to the window and the black out curtains he had installed for a different reason. That would fix one problem, but he was sure that was half the battle. Thunder clapped again so hard that it almost shook the house. The flickered on and off until they finally ceased off, plunging Emma into darkness. Her eyes began to water and she gave a soft scared whine. Carolina brought her closer hugged her tight. "It's okay baby. Nothing can hurt you." She whispered softly in her daughters ear. "Your safe."

Emma sniffled and wiped the tears off her face. She believed that her mommy would protect her. She felt herself being lifted off the bed and was the carried to the door. Her daddy was already ahead with a flash light. She reached out her little arm and he gently held her hand. "Don't worry Emma. It'll be okay. I've got a plan."

With in the ten minutes the power went out, Washington had shut the black out curtains and had a roaring fire going in the fire place. The bright light and the warm fire made Emma feel safe. She outstretched her arms to feel the immense warmness. She heard her parents snicker. They were only jealous that she was hogging the fireplace.

"Come on Emma." Carolina said. "Come to mommy and daddy."

Emma turned around and crawled over to Carolina and a sleeping Washington. She snuggled up close to her sleeping daddy and clutched her precious Baxter. Carolina got close to her daughter and watched her happily sleep. She gave her a small kiss on her head. "good night baby."

"good night mommy." Emma said.

The thunder clapped again outside their windows, and Emma's eyes shot open. She couldn't see if the monster was out there from the blackout curtains, but she could still hear its roar. Its terrifying screech trying to shatter the window. She wasn't as scared anymore. With her mommy and daddy at her side, and Baxter in her arms she knew she was safe. She knew they would keep her safe.


	3. Walk in the Park

Emma looked up to the sky, watching the bright colorful balloons float away towards the clouds. She lifted her hands up trying to reach them. She commanded that they come back so that she could play with them. They refused and kept on floating away. She tried to hop and hop and hop, hoping to reach them and still they floated off, farther away from her reach.

"Emma come here." Carolina called out to her. "Baby we need to go."

Emma turned around and ran to her mother. Sort of a run with a bit of a waddle, from her little jeans.

She took her mothers hand and they continued walking through the park. Spring time in Chorus was lovely and Carolina loved spending time here with Emma. When she turned to see her, waddling in her tight jeans. "Baby how come on you never want to wear those skirts or dress I get you?"

Emma squeezed her mothers hand tighter and started to pout. "I don't like dresses. There dumb!" She said whiling stomping her feet with each step. She never did like those dresses.

She was clearly upset, but Carolina could tell that there was something else was wrong. Hidden in that outburst, she could also see sadness. "Emma. Whats wrong?"

Emma looked to the sky above at the balloons, still bright and colorful. She reached out her hand again, hopping that one of them would come down to her.

"I want balloony."

Carolina looked up to see balloons in the sky, now as tiny dots in the sky. Carolina looked back down to Emma and smiled. She took her hand and together walked down the walk path. As they kept walking they passed by others groups of kids, teens and families enjoying themselves, and with some kids with their own balloons. Emma was starting to get a little annoyed. Why was her mommy taking her through here, seeing other kids with balloons. Like she was mocking her. They finally stopped when the arrived at a balloon vendor.

"Which one do you want Emma?" Carolina asked.

Emma spent a long minute deciding which one of the bright, colorful balloons she really really wanted. So many options. The green one looked nice. The blue one looked pretty. The black one reminded her of Auntie Texas. She finally decided on going with the red one. Red was her favorite color. She held the big balloon and started spinning around with it. She laughed at her own enjoyment. Carolina paid for the balloon and they continued their walk.

Off in the distance she could see someone familiar under a gazebo. Another girl with shorts and with a soccer ball under her foot. "J.D.!" Emma called out and started running towards the girl. Carolina quickly chased after her until they made it to the shady structure. The girl, J.D., turned around and was nearly tackled down from Emma charging at her and hugging her.

"J.D. look I have balloony." Emma said. J.D. smiled at the small child and her closest friend. She showed her her blue balloon. J.D. turned around to wake up her sleeping father. She started tugging at his sleeve and moving it around trying to wake him. He finally snorted awake.

"What, what happened?" He said barely waking up from his nap.

"Hi Uncle Mitch." Emma said to her favorite sociopathic uncle. "Look at my balloony."

"Oh he kid." Michigan said and started brushing her growing brown hair. "Wheres your mom?"

Just as he asked the question, Carolina finally reached the structure and to her surprise, met up with her old buddy. "Mitch? Hi, didn't expect to see you here. Hey J.D. how are you doing sweetheart?"

J.D. smiled and gave a little wave. Carolina smiled at the little ten year old. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh you know, playing a little _futbol_. Been trying to teach her the rainbow." Carolina and Emma both tilted their heads in confusion. Whatever _rainbow_ was. "Its a soccer thing. J.D."

J.D. took the ball and moved over to the grass. She dribbled the ball between her feet and then started off with a little run. She then started the move by kicking the ball ahead and then passing her foot over the ball as its rolling and then pull it up behind her foot and let it ride up her leg. She lifted her foot up to try and kick it over her head, but instead ended up kicking the ball away and it hitting a table.

"Like I said, _trying_." Michigan said. J.D. pouted and scowled at him and then threw the ball at Michigan. "Hey I'm kidding."

J.D. stomped over to him and slumped onto the bench. Michigan gave her a little hug and then a little kiss on the head. Good effort for trying.

While Carolina and Michigan were talking about recent events, Emma and J.D. were sitting together nearby, snacking on some sandwiches that Carolina prepared. Emma grabbed her balloon and started shaking it. She could swear something was inside. She tried shaking it harder to get to whatever was in the red balloon. J.D. grabbed hers and started doing the same. They really wanted to get what was in their balloons. They started bashing them together, hoping that through the power of teamwork they could get the prize inside. Carolina could see through the corner of her eye their little fight. With the Red and Blue balloons. Good old times.

Once the struggle got to its peak both balloons ruptured and exploded, catching the parents by surprise. Michigan and Carolina turned around to see Emma picking up a piece of what remained of the balloon. It looked like a massacre. Emma looked up to see the surprise on her mommies face. "J.D. murdered balloony." She said pointing at her friend. J.D. immediately started shaking her head, trying to prove her innocent and pointing at Emma, claiming it was her fault.

Both Carolina and Michigan both started laughing at the children as they exchanged the blame of the balloon murders. "Come on Emma. Lets play a little."

After changing into shorts Emma and Carolina joined Michigan and J.D. in their game. They continued playing for maybe ten minutes before they heard someone calling out to them. Emma was the first to hear the voice. She immediately ran to him. "Daddy!" She called out.

Washington ran towards the group and Emma met him half way. He picked her up and started hugging her. "Hey sweetie. Sorry I'm late."

Carolina met up with them and welcomed her husband with kisses of her own. "Hey Wash. About time you showed up."

"Sorry I'm late. Vanessa's been riding my a, uh, riding me about work."

Michigan and J.D. walked over to them and welcomed Washington into the huddle. As soon as they were done Washington was ready to get into the game. Emma had the ball.

"Come on Emma, pass it." Washington said.

Emma readied her shot and kicked the ball as hard as she could. The little four year old kicked it pretty hard. The ball went flying through the air and smacked her daddy right in the face. Washington fell right on his back. Michigan whistled loudly and held up a red card.

"Thats a foul." He said.

Emma pointed at J.D. and blamed it her. "It was J.D."

J.D. just threw her arms in the air in annoyance.

* * *

 **Hey guys, Johnny D here. As if your actually reading this.**

 **Just wanted to say to all of you who have been wondering why its been taking so long to up date my stories like _Future Problems Today_ , _Ping Pong_ , and the _Grand_ _Leviathan_ story. (Yeah, all as in the two of you.)**

 **I've been struggling to fine time to write these stories. I really want to keep writing, but I've just seem to have lost motivation to write. Not just these stories, but I'm also a writer. Been working on novels and scripts and ideas for other projects. I want to write and make movies someday, but as I've said before I've just lost motivation. Theres no one I can really talk to because they don't really understand these kind of things. It really sucks too because I still have a lot of ideas for other stories.**

 **I still need to make a story about My OC, Agent Michigan, a few other characters that are crucial. The whole story of Emma. The Emma Chronicles. A few RWBY stories, as well as a bigger story which will be my grandest RWBY story. I have an idea for a serious of stories.**

 **Anyway I don't know why I'm still telling you guys this. You probably stopped reading this after the first sentence. Anyway have a good one and thanks for actually getting this far.**

 **I promise, I'll try my best to keep writing. Hopefully I be able to get back back in the game.**


	4. Mothers Day

Carolina had woken up from her sleep. It seemed strange but she didn't feel as tired as she usually did every morning. In fact this was possibly the best sleep she had in a long while. She felt totally refreshed and ready to take on the day. Odd.

Usually she forced herself awake to beat the alarm as to not wake anyone else up. She would slump out of bed, take a quick shower, get dressed, take her coffee and then drive to work, buying a quick breakfast biscuit on the way. After a twenty minute drive she made it to her job and was clocked in by 6:00 a.m.

This was different, she was actually fully awake. The room was also very dark. Darker then usual. She walked over to the windows to see that the blackout curtains were shut. That was strange. She let the thought pass and decided to take her quick shower. When she exited the bathroom she saw that the bed was completely empty. Washington was supposed to be passed out asleep. He usually didn't come home till sometimes two in the morning. She decided to check the clock sitting on her night stand.

1:30 IN THE AFTERNOON! 7 HOURS HAD PASSED!

"Sh*t!" Carolina nearly shouted by held back the swear. She quickly ran to her closet to get dressed and ready for work. When she ran out she checked the clock and then her phone to see if the time was accurate. They both ready 1:34 p.m. That when she noticed it. Someone had turned off the alarm. Both on her clock and her phone. "son of bitch."

She walked out of the room ready ask Washington what the big deal was. She started hearing various _shush'_ like someone was trying to keep someone quiet. When she entered the living room, she saw the sight in the kitchen. A lovely cooked breakfast, scrambled eggs, links of sausages, strips of bacon and some toast with a glass of orange juice. A little vase of three flowers and a plate with cookies. They smelled delicious.

Behind the kitchen counter she could see a small bundle of brown hair. "What is going on?" She asked.

She a little girl whisper. "i think we're in trouble."

From behind the counter stood Washington and Emma walked around. She had something behind her back and was covered in flour.

"What happened to you two? And who turned off my alarm?" Emma immediately pointed at her father. Of course he didn't argue.

"We just wanted to do something nice. And I thought I'd let you sleep in." He said with all the innocence of the world on his face. He had to admit, it did do her good. She looked as beautiful as ever. And ready to kick his ass without effort.

As much as Carolina appreciated the gesture she still felt it unnecessary. However she couldn't be upset with those little green eyes of her daughter staring back at her. "I really appreciate it, but I have to work." Thats when she saw the look on Washington's face.

"Its a Holiday. And Sunday too."

"Really? Which one?"

Washington and Emma shared a look and then he signaled her to make her move. Emma approached her and handed her a card for he and smiled. "Happy Mommy's day!" She exclaimed joyously.

Carolina took the card and opened it. There was a crud drawing of a cyan stick figure with blocks for arms and legs. And another stick figure, small with strands of hair and holding the cyan stick figures hand. It was supposed to be her and Emma together. As bad as it was, it was still a beautiful peace of art of a four year old. Below it read in crude letters.

' _To the best mommy ever. Of all time_ '

Carolina couldn't help but smile. She picked up her little girl and hugged her tightly. "Its so pretty baby. Thank you." And gave her a little kiss.

Still carrying Emma Carolina walked over to Washington and thanked him as well. "Thanks Wash."

Now with pleasantries aside. She made her way to the breakfast currently sitting on the table. It looked and smelled absolutely delicious. Suspicious. "My my this looks incredible."

"Yeah well, we, we worked hard on it." Washington said trying to hide what was hiding in the pantry.

"Uh-huh." She said. She then walked over to the pantry and opened the door, revealing the two intruders. "Hey Mitch."

"Sup." He said non-chaloatnly.

Out of the panty stepped out Michigan and J.D. Both covered in flour and smelling like food. "Nice try Wash."

"It was daddy's idea." Emma said ratting out her father.

Washington only shrugged. It wasn't even worth trying to cover up the lie. He was a terrible cook.

"I'm assuming you two did the heavy lifting?" Carolina asked.

"You'd assume correctly." Michigan answered. J.D. nodded yes.

Hey, Michigan was one of their best friends, might as well been a brother. She couldn't be mad at him.

After the awkwardness subsided they group sat together to enjoy the nice breakfast that Michigan prepared. Not Washington.

"Mommy, me and J.D. made the cookies." Emma said. Eating the sweet treats. They were still covered in flour.

Carolina took one of the cookies and bit into it. Aside from the fact it was a tad burned, they were still really good. "Oh wow. You two should open a bakery."

Emma smiled, but J.D. didn't. She was debating on her current problem, if she should give her the gift. "J.D. whats wrong?" Carolina asked.

J.D. didn't do anything considered as a response. She looked to Michigan for confirmation. He gave her the okay. She looked back at Carolina and gave her a small card.

Carolina opened it and it was another drawing. A family of stick figures. To the left was a grey one, a cyan one, two small red ones, and a blue one. All of them named. _uncle Wash, Auntie Carol, Emma, me and papa_. Papa being Michigan. And below that was another message.

 _Your not my mommy but your still super duper nice._ And next to that was a sticker that read: _Best Auntie in the world_.

Carolina hugged J.D. and gave her a little kiss. "Thank you sweetie. Your the best niece too."

Carolina drank from her glass and gave a little speech. "Thank you all for this. Its really nice and i appreciate it. I love you all." She said with the most thoughtful tone in her voice.

"Oh my don't even get me started." Michigan sad and started to wipe the fake in tears from his eyes.

"Okay Mitch you ruined it." She said and drank her juice.

Emma scooted closer and hugged her mother. "Happy mommys day, mommy. I love you"

Carolina hugged her back and gave her another kiss. "I love you too baby."

* * *

 **HELP ME!**

 **I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS!**


	5. First Day of School

**First Day of School-Requested by: RougeCaptain**

* * *

It was nearly a ten minute drive from the house, and Emma dreaded the whole trip. She sat in her little seat and watching out the window of the car as trees, buildings and other things passed by. She held onto her little lunch box in one hand and her precious plush-dog and faithful guardian Baxter. She clutched Baxter tightly, afraid of what the day will bring on her first day of school.

She didn't know why she had to go. Apparently it was the law for children to be sent away from their homes and families to a building of strangers and potential criminals. Or at least thats what Uncle Grif said. She had heard about this place called, ' _Pre-School_ ' or at least thats what her mommy and daddy called it. It sounded more like a prison when they talked about it, at least more so then a place for an educational experience.

She didn't want to go. She wanted to stay home, thats where her bed, blankie and TV were. She didn't want to go to _Pre-_ S _chool_. And speak of the devil there it was. They pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car. Washington walked over to her side and opened the door to let her out. He unbuckled her seatbelt and carried her off the seat, holding her in his arm as they made it to the front door. Carolina held her little penguin backpack.

They walked through the doors and made it to the front office. Thats when Washington put her down. They weren't going to leave yet but either way Emma held onto his pant leg as if he was about to abandon her. She knew they weren't, but it certainly felt like they were.

"Mommy, Daddy I don't want to stay. I want to go back home." She begged and pleaded, just like she did back home before leaving.

"Emma we've already talked about this." Washington said. "You have to go to school. Besides theres other kids here for you to play with."

Emma stomped one foot and had a look of both sadness and anger. "I don't want to play with other kids. I like playing with J.D. Why can't I go with J.D."

"Emma J.D.'s ten years old. Your only four." Carolina answered. "She goes to another school. With bigger kids."

Emma didn't care, she just slumped into a chair with her arms crossed and with a pouty face. She watched the door just as the teacher walked in with a nice smile and a warm presence. She looked suspicious to Emma. She had to make sure to keep and eye on her and keep her distance. She approached her mommy and daddy before she could warn them about her.

"Hi there, I'm Ms. Conroy." The teacher said delightfully.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm..."

"I know who you both are. Washington and Carolina, heroes of Chorus. A bit of an honor actually." She said. And then she turned her sights to Emma. She quickly ran to hide behind her mommy's leg. "And who are you sweetie?"

She didn't like the way she looked at her. "Her names Emma." Carolina answered. Emma looked up at her upset. Why was she giving away classified information away like that to a complete stranger. "Sorry, she's just shy around strangers."

"Thats okay, most kids are when they first come. Hi there sweetie."

She didn't like the way this, _Ms. Conroy_ looked at her. She held on to her mommy's leg tighter. "Go ahead baby, say hi."

She was very hesitant. She didn't like this lady. Not one bit. She was perfectly fine standing behind her mommy and daddy. However the safety of their presence didn't last long. It was about time for them to leave and leave her here with this potential murderer. However they made sure to give her a proper bye. Carolina made sure that her clothes were fit well and made sure she had back pack on her back.

"Alright baby, just remember to be nice and play good with the other kids. Okay?" She nodded in agreement. "Okay."

"And remember to listen to your teacher." Washington added. Emma agreed to that as well, however that was more or less a half truth.

"Alright then." They both gave her good luck kisses. "And remember what we always say."

Emma nodded and together they said their famous phrase. " _Never say_ ' _Good-Bye_ ' _._ _Only_ ' _See You Laters_ '."

"Thats right baby." Carolina said and then gave her one last kiss before heading out the door. They gave their waves and then disappeared outside.

* * *

Together with Ms. Conroy, she walked down the hall until they finally made it to the classroom. She opened the door and their in the big colorful room were other kids, reading, playing and or drawing. All their eyes went to the door and all staring directly at Emma.

"Alright children." Ms. Conroy said. "Lets all give a warm welcome to our new classmate, Emma."

All the children walked over crowding around Emma and the teacher. All with different colored eyes and skin with various tones and different hairstyles. The look in their eyes also showed a varying difference in their levels of intelligence. That was clear. One of them was drooling.

"Go ahead Emma. Say something."

Emma didn't want to say anything for a moment. She stayed there quietly starring at those kids until she gave quiet, "hi."

"Good, now children what do we say?" Ms. Conroy said to the other kids.

They all went back and forth between the teacher and the new kid. They all said together, "Hi Emma." One kid was sucking on his thumb the whole time.

"Good. Alright now that we've said _hi_ how about a snack time." Ms. Conroy.

All the kids cheered and ran to their respective cubbies to reach their lunch boxes for their snacks. Ms. Conroy showed Emma around the classroom. Where her cubbies were, where the toys were, where they would have their lessons and where all the pencils and crayons were. After orientation was over, snack time had come to an end. Ms. Conroy let the kids continue with playtime. Emma started looking around with baxter still in her hands. All she saw was kids drawing with crayons. She wasn't a good artist but she could still draw better then swirly lines. In one corner she could see some kids playing with Duplo. DUPLO! The only places that had Duplo were insane asylums.

Emma couldn't stand for this. She immediately confronted Ms. Conroy about this important matter that had to be dealt with. "Ms. Conroy, where are the Legos?"

"Legos? There over there. Stanley's playing with them." She pointed to the same corner where the boy in the blue shirt was playing with Duplo.

"No. LEGOs. Little ones."

"Oh the little ones. Sorry, but we don't have those, we don't want the kids to eat them and get hurt."

The maniac. She just smiled at her like this wasn't important. She and Baxter were clearly upset. They just turned around and walked away, clearly enraged. She tried to get Baxter to calm down as he _condemned_ Ms. Conroy _to Damnation_. "(Is this a freaking joke to you Lady! I Will Freaking End You!)"

" _sshhh_ Baxter _sshhh_. not her."

Finally nap time had finally come around. Probably the only good thing about this entire day. She chose a nice quiet corner to place her sleeping mat and to sleep. As always she clutched Baxter closely, knowing that he would protect her in case of monsters came for her. This time the monsters came for him. In her nap she could feel some tugging at her arm. Her eyes opened wide open and she could see another girl holding Baxters paw. She kept trying to pull away her guardian away from her. No one takes Baxter away. No One!

* * *

Carolina and Washington arrived at the school as soon as they got the call. They made it to the door just as another parent walked out holding their daughter, crying and with a bloody nose. They finally made it into the office and waiting there was their little trouble maker. Ms. Conroy explained to them what happened, but assured them that the parents would not be pressing charges. They apologized for the incident and took Emma home.

On the car ride back, they questioned her. "Okay Emma, what happened?" Washington asked.

She stayed quiet for the moment, holding on to Baxter.

"Come on baby. Your not in trouble just tell us." Carolina said.

"She tried to take away Baxter." She answered and hugged him tightly in her arms.

They could see through the window how she held onto to him. They couldn't be upset with her. After all, ' _No One Takes Baxter Away. No One!_ '


	6. Play Date

**Play Date-Requested by: the survier and the fighter**

* * *

Emma waited patiently for the other kids to arrive. It never bothered her that they were all bigger then her, she enjoyed playing with all of them and was excited for them to arrive. When she heard the car pull up in the driveway she ran to the door and opened it. Running into the house came the Sarge kids. The twin boys X-Ray and Yankee, both eight years old, and behind them was their younger sister Zulu, seven years old. They ran in screaming, running around the house and excited for their day.

"FALL IN MAGOTS!" Sarge cried out from the doorway. The kids stopped and fell in line, standing at attention.

Carolina saw from the kitchen at how well he was able to manage his kids. It was surprising how good of a father he was. "I'd like to see you try that on Emma." She said.

He took one look at Emma, at how she tilted her head at her. "Nope. I won't stand for insubordination."

Emma scowled at him. But it vanished when Margot walked into the house. Sarge's wife. She was nice, until she started yelling, which was most times. Then she was a little bit less nice. Emma made sure to watch out for her.

"Hey Margot." Carolina welcomed her as she walked in to the house with bowl of food.

"Hey, Carol. How are you doing?" She returned the welcome.

While the grown ups talked Emma saw Yankee out of line. He was messing with Zulu's hair and she kept slapping his hand away. The torment continued until Margot finally took notice and stopped them with the kind of attitude only a loving and caring mother would.

"You don't know how long the kids have been wanting to, STOP PULLING YOUR SISTERS HAIR!" She snapped and Yankee and Zulu halted immediately. Margot turned back to Carolina. "Damn kids."

They quickly heard Washington coming from down the hall. "I heard yelling, hows it going Margot? Sarge."

"Hey Wash."

"Washington."

Sarge finally dismissed the children and they went to play with Emma in the living room which she always deemed her own. The door bell rang, this time being Tucker and Kaikaina with their son Andrew. He was seven like Zulu. He was a little bit more calm and well mannered then his parents were. Emma knew that for sure from the stories her parents told.

"Hows it going guys." Tucker said.

"Hey sluts." Kaikaina said. Not really caring for the children present.

The other parents gave her a look of annoyance. They hated when she spoke and acted freely, despite having children around. One of which she actually birthed.

"Mom, Dad can I go play?" Andrew asked.

"Sure thing dude." Tucker said and Andrew walked off.

Another ten minutes passed and then finally came the last guest. Michigan walked in and with J.D. at his side.

"J.D.!" Emma said and ran to her friend and gave her a great hug as soon as they were through the door. She of course hugged her back.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic." Michigan said.

"Uh-huh. Of course." Washington said and then followed Carolina and the rest of the adults out the door. "So we'll see you later then."

Carolina walked to him and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks again for watching the kids for us."

"Hey its no problem. Besides you know how much J.D. likes spending time with Emma." He out stretched his open hand and Emma hopped up to give him a high five.

The parents waited and gave their good-byes to their children before heading out. Carolina picked up Emma and gave her many kisses and hugs. "You be good to your uncle, okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Good. I love you. We'll see you later."

Carolina put her back down and then followed the rest of the adults out the door. Emma waved as she left. "Later. Good luck on your mission." She said.

Once they were gone Michigan was left alone with the kids. What was a Sociopathic Serial Killer gonna do with a ten year old girl, twin eight year olds, a seven year old boy and girl and a four year old?

"Alright kids lets take this party outside."

* * *

Outside in their big back yard, Emma was behind the barrier of the fort that she, her parents and Uncle Caboose worked on days before. She peeked over the wall and spotted movement across the yard. She heard the bushes rustle as something, or someone crept through them. She, J.D., Andrew and X-Ray stayed behind to protect their flag (Baxter the dog), while Yankee stayed at the mid line of the field hiding behind the Scout tower, (a painted cardboard box) and Zulu did some recon. She was more sneaky then anyone else.

Emma turned to her west wall and saw something move in the bushes.

"J.D." She whispered.

J.D.'s answered and Emma directed her towards the west wall. She picked up her Nerf Maverick and took aim as something crawled out of the shrubs. Three little R.C. car came charging at the western wall. J.D. panicked but regained her cool, she fired. Pulled the slide, loaded the chamber and fired. Three times for three shots. The darts hit the R.C. cars right on the windshield and stopped in its tracks. Dead. She turned to Emma and she gave her a thumbs up.

From the southern wall, the silent dry creek was disturbed by the sound of snapping twigs and run down leaves. They were coming for a sneak attack, and she prepared as best as she could.

"X-Ray. Andrew. Over there." Emma called again and they moved.

Andrew picked the Nerf Rapid-strike and was set by the southern wall. X-Ray picked up his Nerf Firefly and took aim. Seven more R.C. cars raced down the dry river bed and were heading for the wall. Both boys opened fired on the cars wasting several darts trying to stop the oncoming threat. X-Ray's Firefly fired its last round until he ran out.

"I need to reload. Cover me." X-Ray called out. Emma joined Andrews side with her little Nerf Nite-Finder. It was annoying having to fire and load and fire again, but she made through. She managed to shoot one car down with two darts. Andrew fire his last three darts just as he killed one other car. X-Ray returned and fired at the last car but it was too late. The car looped around the base and drove right into the northern wall, destroying it. (Or they just knocked it over as by the rules.)

Just then they spotted Yankee running towards them in retreat, (or advancing toward future victory.) "There coming! There coming!"

Now was time for the heavy weapons. Andrew and X-Ray pulled out the artillery, setting up the Nerf Rhino and Vulcan as stationary weapons. Andrew manned the Rhino and Emma, as the General, took the Vulcan. Yankee finally returned and prepared for the onslaught taking his Nerf Recon and J.D. too the Long-Strike.

In came the the hoard of twelve R.C. cars coming from the Northern opening. They fired on them unleashing a hailstorm of soft darts at the opposition. Emma used the turret to keep the R.C. cars at bay while J.D. and Yankee took out the enemy. Andrew with his Rapid-Strike made sure they didn't get to close. Four car were down but the other eight kept coming. Andrew moved up to the sandbags trying to stop them before they got to close. He didn't see one yellow car that came in for the shot. Andrew was down.

"Medic!" He shouted and then went limp on the ground. "Halp! Halp!"

"Doctor J.D. he needs help." Emma commanded and J.D. complied.

She waited for the opening and then ran to her fallen comrade. As per the rules, Andrew had to sit down until the medic reached him and then carried him back to base. Or in this case dragged him. Another car came running to take out the medic before she could rescue her teammate. Emma caught it just in time and fire a volley of darts until the Car was knocked right out of the air. Saving their lives. J.D. made it back home and was revived her teammate before picking up her Longstrike and returning to combat. Andrew sat there and counted five Mississippi's before picking another blaster and returning.

Finally came the final boss which was a big truck coming towards them and was loaded with explosives (legos). With all the other cars dead, the children reloaded their weapons and started unleashing every dart they had trying to take down that monster. Emma's Vulcan stalled as the belt ran empty. She stood up and kicked the gun over for failing her. She took the Maverick and started firing until the truck stopped. Dead. They all gave little cries of victory until Yankee stopped with bad news.

"The evil wizard captured Zulu. We need to save her."

They took up their arms and reloaded for the mission. Time to go on the offensive. They gave battle cries as they charge towards the other side of the backyard till they came upon the front gate of the evil wizards castle. J.D. stepped forward and kicked the door. It didn't budge. She kicked it again and then Emma fired a dart. Nothing.

"No fair." Emma said. "Uncle Mitch thats cheating."

The gate fell over the Emma and Co. charged in. They ran to the dungeon until they found Zulu in her cell. She sat in her box arms crossed and pouting at her failure. They let her out. Finally was time to defeat the evil wizard. They gave their battle cries and charged into the evil wizards throne room where he waited for their arrival.

"Alright you got me I surrender." Michigan said. "Take me in."

Emma tilted her head and then gave another cry and started firing at her uncle. The rest of the kids gave cries and fire their weapons at him to. He collapsed to the ground on his knees. Pleading for mercy.

"I give up! I surrender."

Emma threw their guns away and the jumped and tackled him down and once again the kids followed tackling down the final boss. Michigan couldn't help but laugh as they beat him.

"Okay I get you win. You win. I give up."


	7. Fathers Day

Little Emma stormed into the bedroom with Baxter in her arm at full speed till she made it to her fathers bedside while he lay asleep. She nearly knocked the clock off the nightstand running in. She grasped Washington's arm and started shaking, trying to wake him up.

"Daddy wake up! Daddy!" She nearly shouted in his ears. "Wake up, its Daddy's Day! Wake up!"

Finally Washington stirred awake, being able to with stand so much shaking. He got up, exhausted after only five hours of sleep. He only recently got home from work.

He sat up with the jumping Emma in front and still clutching his arm. "Emma." He groaned. "What, what do you need?"

She stopped and finally handed him the crudely drawn card. "Happy Daddy's Day!" She exclaimed.

He took the card and opened it, reading the words and looking at the drawing. He picked up his daughter and hugged her and gave her a little kiss. "Thank you sweetie. Its very nice."

Carolina walked into the room with a smile on her face, and a little look of annoyance in her eye. She walked over to them and grabbed Emma and gently placed her back on the floor. "Emma I told you to wait. Daddy's tired."

"I'm sorry Mommy."

She gave her daughter a little kiss and then kissed her husband. "I'm sorry Wash. I told her to wait. Let you get a few more hours of sleep. You know how she is."

She sat down beside him and started rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. "Its fine. Its not like I needed to sleep anyways."

He mumbled sarcastically and then gave a yawn. He still had those bags under his eyes. He was still exhausted. Nothing some coffee wouldn't fix.

Carolina led him by hand and took him out of the room and into the dining room. There was prepared a mug of coffee and a plate of warm breakfast biscuit sandwiches. Eggs and sausage. They all sat down and Emma immediately started eating one of the sandwiches. Washington picked up his coffee and took a swig. It was hard black, it really woke him up.

"You didn't have to do this." He said.

"Come on Wash. Its Fathers Day, and you deserve this. You do too much for us." Carolina said.

Emma took a swig from her apple juice and then reached out to grab a cookie. She handed it to him. "Here Daddy."

"Thank you sweetie. Did you help Mommy with this?" He asked.

"Yep. And so did Baxter." She placed her precious Baxter on the table and he just sat there.

"Well, good job to both of you." He said and patted the stuffed animal's head. He turned back to his wife and kissed her too. "Thanks for this."

Carolina kissed him back. "You welcome. We love you."

"And I love you too."

* * *

Michigan walked out of his room fully dressed and ready to get to work. When he stepped out he found J.D. sitting at the table and Emily Grey standing beside her. Both of them smiling and waiting for him. He was a bit perplexed about the situation.

"Whats going on?" He asked.

Emily pulled a seat and asked him to sit down. J.D. stepped away and then came back with a plate of food. She brought plate for the rest of them. "Its Fathers Day. And I thought we should have celebrate." Emily answered.

She took the next seat and J.D. took the seat opposite of her and they all started eating.

"How did you get in here?" Michigan asked Emily.

"Oh, I just broke in." She said plainly and took a bite of toast. Michigan turned to J.D., her fellow conspirator.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her. She just nodded yes with a smile and kept eating potatoes.

They ate quietly for a few minutes all enjoying the peace and the food. Michigan drank from his glass of water. This felt wrong somehow. He was a Serial Killer after all, a monster and yet here he was, with Emily Grey (although not officially, still some what his girlfriend), and J.D. (adopted daughter).

"I don't deserve this." He said. "I'm not a good person."

Emily reached out and held his hand. "Maybe not. But your still a good father." She said. "I can see that. And so can J.D."

J.D. walked over to her (adopted) Father and hugged him tightly. The look in her eyes saying " _Thank You._ "

He bent hugged her closely. "Your welcome sweetie. And thank you."

* * *

 **I still can't find that puzzle piece. One of my baby nephews must've eaten it. I'm gonna hurt someone if I can't finish this puzzle.**


	8. Arguments

**Arguments-Requested by: DarkMaster1117**

* * *

For several days they argued and argued to no end. By days it was more like three weeks. Emma sat in her little play area with Baxter in hands as her parents argued yet again, for some unknown reason that her mommy claimed that she was to little to understand. They never tried explaining it to her, they just kept saying it was grown up things. It didn't matter if it was _grown up things_ , she didn't want them arguing. She may have been four years old but she was still a smart four year old. Way smarter then any other four year olds, she knew for sure.

Once again came her daddy walking from the other rooms to, _go for an appointment_ , as he would put it. He never said where or way, but every time he went out, money would suddenly disappear accounts. If money was the reason they were fighting then they needed to get their heads together.

( _If they're really about money then they need to get their f**king heads, in f**king order, because this is bullsh*t!_ )

"Baxter no." Emma replied to her stuffed dogs, vulgar statement.

Washington grabbed his keys and walked past Carolina who stood by the entry way, arms crossed and with an upset look on her face. When he approached the doorway, he turned to his wife for any kind of sign. "Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

Carolina stood there staring at him tapping her index finger on her arm. She turned to Emma and then back to her husband. "Nothing I can say in front our daughter. Just waiting for that money to go missing. Again!"

Washington just scoffed. Before leaving he turned to Emma, walking up to her and giving her a kiss and hug. "Love you sweetness. See you later."

Emma returned the gestures. "See you later daddy."

He gave her one last kiss on the forehead and then walked out the door without saying a word to Carolina. When she turned to Emma, she sat on the floor with a sad look on her face. She walked over to her play area and sat on the carpet with her. "Whats wrong baby?" She asked, running her hands through her hair.

"Why are you and daddy fighting? Fighting makes... Baxter sad."

Carolina looked at her and then to Baxter, her stuffed toy. She gently rubbed Baxter's fluffiness. "Its grown up things baby. You don't have to worry." She gave her a kiss on the fore head and then got to back to her room.

Once she was clear from the room, Emma walked over to the kitchen near by and picked up her mommy's phone. After searching through the contact list she finally found the number of her uncle. She dialed the number and waited for what felt like hours, hearing the ringing tone so close to her ear made it hurt, but finally, he answered.

" _Hello?_ " He asked from over the phone.

"Hello, Uncle Mitch?"

" _Hey M, how are you doing kid?_ "

"Uncle Mitch could you come over? I need help."

There was a second long pause before he responded back. " _Geez M, you know, I would but, I'm like on the other side of the planet working on a case. I might be over in like... less then a week maybe._ "

A week. No. She couldn't wait a week. She needed help now. Her mommy and daddy's marriage depended on it. "Please Uncle Mitch. Pretty please. Mommy and daddy are fighting and I don't like it."

Almost immediately he hung up the call, all that played was the long tone. Soon afterwards there was a knock on the door. Being a short little four year old, Emma couldn't see through peephole on the door. She just walked up to the door and opened letting in the guest.

"You know, next time M, you should probably ask, _whose there_ , before answering the door. Just my two cents." In came her Sociopathic Uncle Michigan, and her best friend J.D. both holding notes. How they got here in almost .53 seconds, Emma would never figure out, but right now she was glad they were here. However Soon enough they began, Emma sat down in her little seat while her uncle Mitch sat on the couch.

"Alright, so whats up?"

And so Emma started talking. About how her parents started arguing and how mad they had become with each other. Of course they were never angry with her or lashed out at her, but she still felt pained by their fighting. It was always something about keeping secrets, or money or staying out late or something. All the while Emma spoke she held on to Baxter, feeling sad and more hurt. J.D. walked over to her friend and hugged her. They were both patient with her letting her take her time with the matter. Emma sniffled a little but managed to compose herself and continued.

"One night when my daddy was out, aunty Texas came over. Mommy said that she thought daddy was seeing another lady."

That really brought some confusion to her Uncle Mitch. "Seeing another lady?."

"Yeah, but my daddy knows a lot of ladies, like Mrs. Margot and Ms. Vanessa and Ms. Emily..."

"No thats not what she meant, but that doesn't matter. Now on to the matter at hand, what is it that you want to do?"

* * *

Within the next few hours after avoiding Carolina's attention they had prepared a nice dinner set at the table for the the two. When Washington finally made it home later he came to the surprise of Carolina sitting at the table. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"I have no idea." She answered.

All of a sudden in came J.D. in a little suit. She took Washington's hand and pulled him towards the table practically pushing him in the other seat. "Hey hey, calm down."

He said, but she just walked towards the kitchen. After she walked in Emma walked out in her own little suit with plates of food. She walked over to the table and placed the plates in front of her parents. She didn't say anything, just put the plates down and waited. After a second, J.D. came back with two glasses in one hand and a bottle, of wine it appeared. Washington asked what it was and J.D. showed him the label on the bottle. _Sangria Senorial_. Right then and there they knew that Michigan had to be behind this. And with how the food looked it just confirmed it. It looked damn good.

"Emma? Whats all this for?" Carolina asked, but Emma only stood back by the wall and waited.

Now confused and a little bit hungry they started eating. The food was delicious, of course but soon enough after the first few bites, Carolina understood what was going on. " This is for us to talk, isn't it?"

She looked up to Washington, and he had made the same conclusion. "I think so."

Carolina sat back in her seat, placed her utensil down and crossed her arms. "Okay then lets talk."

Washington placed his utensil down and sat straight up in his seat as well. "Alright then. What do you want to talk about?"

"How about for starters where you were today. Or where you've been going for the past few weeks. Or where that money had been going!" She raised her voice. Emma didn't like it when her mommy raised her voice like that.

"Look its nothing you need to worry about okay. Its a private matter." He said and tried his best to avoid eye contact.

"Wash the least you can do is look me in the eye when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Well your not telling me the truth either! We're married Wash, we're a family, you shouldn't be keeping secrets from us!"

"I'm not keeping secrets from you, I've said that I'll tell you when its time."

Emma stood there silently as she watched them argue. She hated seeing them fighting like this. Mommies and daddies didn't fight, they loved each other. They shouldn't be fighting.

"Is it another woman? Is that it? Am I not enough for you anymore?!"

"How could you even ask that! Of course its not another woman."

"Really?! Then where there hell do you go!?"

Emma couldn't take it anymore, she let out a loud screech and stomped over to her room, slamming the door behind hard as hard as her little arms could. They sat in the table in silent. J.D. tried following her to her room but the door was locked. She knocked on the door again and again, but there was no reply. When she returned to the kitchen she was sniffling and teary eyed. She was sad, but also angry. She looked at them angry and furiously pointed toward her room before walking back into the kitchen.

* * *

After a couple of minutes Washington and Carolina were at her door. They had pushed aside there ridiculous fighting for their daughter, but it already seemed to late for that.

"Emma? Are you okay?" Washington called but no reply.

"Baby? Baby its mommy, are you alright?" Carolina called but still no reply.

Carolina pressed her ear up to the door and heard sniffling from inside. She had been crying. All Carolina could do was feel ashamed. Ashamed that she made her baby cry. Through the quiet sobs they heard her talking to someone. "don't cry Baxter. don't be sad, they're not mad at you, they love us."

Washington slowly opened the door to her room and they walked in together. She was sitting on her bed, turned away from the door and clutching Baxter in her arms. They walked up to her bed and sat at her sides, both hugging her closely.

"We're so sorry baby." Carolina said, Emma buried her face into her shirt. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to upset."

Washington gave her a little kiss on her head. "We're sorry, we shouldn't be fighting period."

"Then why are you and mommy fighting?" She asked.

They looked up to see each other. The silent agreement, that they would stop this now. "We're fighting because we're being stupid. Its not important. Never was." Carolina said.

"It was pointless to argue." Washington added on. And with this new pact, he felt it was time to come clean. "The truth is, I've been going to seeing a doctor." They both looked up to face him in surprise. "My family has a history of cancer and I've been getting check ups, just to be safe. And the money thing, its just incase I ever, passed."

"Are you dying daddy?" Emma asked, on the verge on crying more.

"No Emma I'm not. But its just to make sure. And the policy is so you'd both be okay without me."

Carolina reached out and held his hand tightly. "You don't need to do that Wash. You don't have to worry about us."

"I don't want you to have to worry about both working and taking care of Emma. I don't want you to worry."

Emma reached out and held onto her daddy. He held her back. Carolina got closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You don't have to worry, about us Wash. We'll be okay. As long as we're all together, we're okay."

They both turned to Emma who was slowly starting to drift off and gave her soft kisses. "We're so sorry baby. We love you so much."


	9. Merry Christ Mas

It was around eight o'clock, Christmas morning. Emma's internal clock blared _CHRISTMAS MORNING_ , and her eyes immediately shot wide open. She jumped off her bed and ran straight toward her mommy and daddys room. She nearly broke the door down getting in and started jumping on the bed.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake up, wake up!" She shouted. "Its Christmas, its Christmas!"

Carolina and Washington groaned and moaned at their hopping four year old. "Emma." Washington groaned. "Sweetness Mommy and daddy are still sleeping."

She kept hopping and shaking them to get them up. "Daddy wake up, its Christmas!"

After several minutes of torture the hopping finally ceased. Washington opened one eye and saw Emma was gone. He started looking around the room but couldn't find any sign of her. When he finally turned back to go back to sleep, he nearly jumped out of bed seeing Emma standing right in front of him. Just staring at him with cold yet adorable big eyes. She said in a flat tone. "Its Christmas."

Carolina finally sat from bed and groaned out. "Shes not gonna stop Wash." Emma immediately hopped over her daddy and hopped to her mommys side. Carolina brushed her hair back. "Come on baby. Wash move your butt and lets get going."

And so they started getting dressed and reinforcing with heavy jackets Carolina and Washington and moving presents into their SUV. Emma waddled over with some trays of cookies and put them in the car. Once they were all packed up and ready to go they hopped in and made there way to the park.

Washington was already on his second cup of coffee trying to keep himself awake while Carolina was eating a cup of yogurt. Emma was in the back seat with a little plate of cookies. "Don't snack to much, baby. We're almost there."

After another ten minutes or so they finally arrived at the park. Everyone else was already there. Texas with Church, Caboose, Sarge and his family, Tucker with his and the bachelors Grif and Simmons. After setting down the food and presents Emma ran over to play with the other kids. The twins, X-Ray and Yankee, were helping their dad building a snow fort while Andrew was fetching more snow for the fort. Zulu was making snow angels with Uncle Caboose.

"Hi everyone." Emma shouted. Zulu stood up and walked over to her.

"Hi Emma, lets make snow angels." Zulu suggested and then plopped back in the ground making another snow angel.

Emma helped her back up with a devious look on her face. "No. I have an idea." Emma said and started making snow balls.

With there stockpile, they started there sneak up to the little base. They could hear Zulu's dad congratulating the boys on a job well done. Sarge stood back to take a good look at the base. "Excellent work boys." He said.

"Thanks dad." The twins said.

"Thank you Mr. Sarge." Andrew asked.

Out of nowhere a snowball came flying and smacked X-Ray right in the face. Another came flying hitting Yankee in the chest. They turned to see Emma and their sister, Zulu were the ones firing. Soon enough their mom, Margot joined them in the action and started tossing volleys of snowballs at them.

"We're under attack." X-Ray called.

They all ran to the fort and started forming their own arsenal of snowballs. Margot started working on a little snow bunker for the girls to take cover but the boys had already started firing. A giant snow ball fight. Caboose was still making snow angels.

X-Ray started grabbing big chunks of snow, creating even larger and more devastating snow balls. Sarge took the weapons and used all his strength to lob the large snow balls over to the other base. A great snow ball plumeted and slammed Zulu, burring her in snow. Emma quickly ran to help her fallen friend, scooping up and throwing the snow off her. Zulu was cold and white and coughing. "Emma." She whispered. "Remember. Me."

Margot immediately picked her daughter up brushing off the snow. "Honey get off your ass and keep throwing!" She barked.

"Yes mom."

Zulu started again with throwing snowballs at the enemy. Emma grabbing more and more snow and Margot and Zulu making more ammo and tossing. But despite there work, they were being buried by the boys. As a last resort Emma placed Baxter on top of a large pile of snow sitting in a wagon. Together the girls used all their strength to push the wagon down the slope toward the enemy base. Andrew peaked over the wall of the fort to see the Infernal Machine riding toward them.

"Incoming!" He shouted but it was to late. The wagon crashed right into the wall of the snow fort. There was a momentary ceasefire, the whole park was dead silent. Nothing seemed to move. Margot, Emma and Zulu all had a snow ball in hand ready. The silence was struck by Sarge.

"We will give you one chance to surrender." He shouted. His offer was denied with a wide shot to the face over the wall with a snowball. Sarge, and the three boys all walked out with their arms raised. "Alright we surrender."

Th rest of the adults started applauding the girls for their victory while the boys slumped over to one of the table for some snacks. Margot walked over her sore loser of a husband to walk beside him. "Don't be upset hon." She said and then whispered in his ear. "i'll surrender to you later tonight." and then gave him a kiss on the cheek before joining the rest.

Emma didn't know what that meant, but she was certain that it was something weird that only adults knew about. She quickly ran back to her mommy who welcomed her in open arms. "Mommy did you see us?"

"I sure did baby. Good job at beating Uncle Sarge." She said.

Emma looked around but noticed that two people were still missing. She looked around but couldn't seem to find them. She spotted her daddy talking to someone over the phone and seemed upset. "Damn man thats sucks. Well we wish you are best. Merry Christmas."

She heard and approached him just as he hung up. "Daddy? Wheres J.D.? And Uncle Mitch?" She asked.

Washington had just gotten off the phone with her uncle. "I'm sorry sweetness. But J.D. is very sick. She's in the hospital."

Emmas eyes widened from shock. She looked like she was about to cry. After all her best friend was in the hospital. "What? No."

Washington hugged trying to keep her calm. "Hey hey. She's okay, she's fine. But shes not coming."

* * *

In the hospital, J.D. was curled up in a hospital bed shivering. The room was around seventy-four degrees but she was still shaking, freezing cold. She quickly grabbed some tissue paper and started to cough violently. The tissue was covered with black liquid. Not mucus more like black blood. Rossi Fever they called it in Chorus. Somewhat common during the winter season, but still dangerous if left untreated, especially to a ten year old girl like herself.

Michigan took the tissue and tossed it into the nearby trash bin. It pained him to see J.D. so miserable like this. And so heart broken. She was so excited for this day, getting together with Emma and all the other kids for a whole day of Christmas day fun at the park. Snow, games, food, fun, family and presents. But instead she was stuck here in the hospital. At least her dad was here with her, although she knew he rather be else where.

"Don't worry J.D. things will get better. I promise." He said.

And as if on cue the door slid open an in came a floating box. The box rested at the foot of the bed in wrapping paper and with a bowtie. Out of nowhere Emma jumped up from the side of the bed, surprising J.D. "Surprise!" Emma exclaimed. "Happy Christmas." She said.

After the initial shock J.D. grabbed Emma and brought her in for a big hug. Her best friend came to see her. Of course she did. And she also brought a mug of something. "Its some of your daddys hot cocoa. Its Super good."

J.D. just kept on smiling and drank some hot cocoa. Just like Emma said, it was super good. Thats when Emmas parents came in with little plates of cookies. They were really good cookies and went perfectly with the hot cocoa.

Emma finally grabbed the present and shoved it closer to J.D.'s side. "This is from me." She said.

J.D. took the box and started tearing the wrapping paper and finally removed the lid. The gift was a Lego set. The Lego Star Wars Millennium Falcon set. J.D.'s eyes widened with excitement, she had been eyeballing this one for weeks. She quickly put down the box and squeezed Emma in a tight hug again. Emma of course hugged her back. There was something else in the box. A little card. One of Emma's famous drawings. It was a crude drawing of them as stormtroopers with derpy looking helmets. The note read:

 _To my bestest, best friend ever. Of all time. Merry Christmas._


	10. The Zoo

**The Zoo-Requested By: Acres**

* * *

The little clown fish swam around in the large tank that stood in the large aquarium, swimming around the bright colorful coral. Emma watched the little fish swim around and around the bright coral with its friends tailing behind, like playing a game of tag. The clown fish swam around the rainbow coral with its little tail fin wagging around and then finally slowly approached her, sitting in front of the glass starring back at her.

Emma smiled and giggled at the little fish and pointed at its face. "Thats my fish." She said. "I will name you, Shwimy. J.D. look."

She called to her best friend beside her and introduced her to her new clown fish friend. Behind Shwimy came a bright Angelfish and floated right next to her. They looked like friends. J.D.'s eyes went wide and she smiled at the pretty fish. She pointed at it claiming it as hers. Emma smiled agreeing that the fish was perfect for her. "She's pretty. Whats her name?"

J.D.'s smile vanished and she gave a little scowl to her friend who quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry J.D. Can I name her for you?" She asked. J.D.'s scowl lifted as she contemplated her question. She of course couldn't give her fish a name. She smiled and then nodded at Emma to name her fish. "Yeah! Okay. What about Puffy, no, Floopy, no no." Emma thought long and hard, thinking about the perfect name for her best friends fish. After awhile she thought of one. "How about Fishlord McFishykins?"

J.D. smiled and nodded. That was a great name. They watched as the two fish turned around and swam away together into the opening of the coral fortress where they lived. They popped out of another side and started swimming around with another school of fish to continue their game of tag and ventured into the other side of the tank. The two girls waved at the two fish good-bye before leaving themselves. "Bye, Shwimy. Bye Fishlord McFishykins." Emma said and the two girls walked out of the aquarium.

They ran outside where their parents were waiting for them. Emma ran into the arms of her mom while J.D. sauntered over to her father. "Mommy you should've seen our fishys. They were super pretty." Emma said to her mom. Carolina smiled and blew into her cheek making Emma smile and giggle. "You should've seen J.D.'s Uncle Mitch it was prettier."

Michigan smiled and laughed. "Em please, the last thing I need is another mouth to feed. This one right here eats a ton already." J.D. gave her dad a shove, nearly knocking him down. "Hey I'm kidding." He apologized and then gave her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head..

"Come on. Lets go see some other animals." Carolina suggested.

Emma immediately threw her arms in the air and shouted. "PENGUINS!"

"Baby the penguin exhibit is closed for the evening." Carolina said much to Emma's dismay. Emma frowned and then stomped the floor angrily.

"I want to see Penguins." She said sadly.

Carolina took her hand and they all started walking together. "Come on baby. Lets go see some tigers." Tigers were pretty too. Emma lightened up at the idea of seeing Tigers.

While walking across the grounds of Armonia's Hullum Park Zoo the walked past all sorts of pens and cages for other animals. They saw lions, bears, birds and monkeys, but Emma was really set on seeing the Tigers. Tigers were pretty. However along the way, Emma's stomach began to grumble and so did J.D.'s and amongst the sound, Emma detected a sweet scent in the distance past all the souvenir shops. There was a pretzel stand. Her eyes widened and she pulled her mom with her toward the delicious treats.

"Mommy!" Emma cheered. "Can I have? please?" She pointed toward the pretzel stand. "Pretty please?"

Carolina just smiled and pulled some money to give to her. "Okay baby. But not too much, we're still gonna have dinner when we get home."

"Okay mommy." Emma took the money and quickly ran toward the pretzel stand.

She stood behind three other persons waiting in line. Emma was shaking with anticipation of the sweet sugary taste of the sweet pretzels. She could smell the cinnamon as the pretzel man powered it over the pretzels. After the last person walked away and it was finally her turn. She walked up to the pretzel man and ordered pulling up two fingers. "I want two sugary pretzels. Super sugary." She said.

The pretzel man started with pulling out two pretzels that were freshly backed out of his mini oven and then plastered warm butter over them. The butter melted as soon as it made contact with the warm bread and then the pretzel man sprayed the cinnamon and sugary powder over them. She handed him the money and he handed her the pretzels. "Thank you." She said and the ran back to where her mom, her uncle and J.D. were waiting. She sat beside her mom with her two pretzels in hand. "Yummy." She sad and took a bite out of one.

J.D. witness Emma's joy and her tasty pretzels. She turned to her dad and pointing at the pretzel stand. "Okay. But remember what your aunt Carol said." Michigan said and handed J.D. money.

J.D. ran toward the pretzel man and handed him the money for the pretzel. Another cinnamon sugary pretzel just like Emma's. After she received the pretzel she turned around only to see a large crowd obscuring where her group was. She started when she spotted Emma she started walking toward them on the bench. She was half way there when a group of younger kids ran by, bumping into her and knocking the pretzel out of her hand. Her mind started the count down for the five-second rule. She got back up ready to run to pick it up, but someone had already stepped on it. Ruined it.

J.D. rushed back to her dad pointing at the ruined pretzel asking to get another one. Before he could give her the money, J.D. saw the pretzel man already closing down his stand. She was too late. They were already going.

They all got off the bench and continued there trek toward the tigers. Emma saw J.D.'s sadness and saw her absence of a pretzel. She was half way done with her first but the second was still warm in her other hand. She took her current pretzel and started gobbling down every last bite. She took her last pretzel. "Oh no Mommy." She tugged her moms arm. "I'm full. And I have one more pretzel." She said and then turned to J.D. "Here J.D. you can have it. I'm full, you can have it."

J.D. smiled graciously and took the pretzel from her friend. She broke off a piece and hand it to her as a thank you. They ate together as they finally arrived at the tiger enclosure. The Tigers were large and their stripes were very bold and bright. Two sat on large stone platforms just sitting around watching the other viewers while one walked across a wooden bridge. The third tiger leapt off the bridge and down onto ground where they were watching. The tiger slowly stalked towards them while they watched. J.D. didn't like the way the tiger eyeballed them.

She slowly backed away as the tiger got closer to them. J.D. instinctively grabbed Emma's arm trying to pull her away. Emma was enjoying the entire thing, she tried calm her friend down. "J.D. Its okay. Look." She said and then knocked on the invisible wall standing between her and the tiger that was right in front of her. "Its super glass. The tiger can't get us." She said as the tiger opened it large mouth and started grinding its teeth against the window like it was trying to bite her. Emma turned around seeing the tigers large teeth and giggled. She lifted her arms and said "rawr." To the tiger.

"Baby come over here." Carolina said and took Emma's hand and they walked over to another enclosure close by. There were little tiger cubs mopping around and playing with each other. J.D. and Emma began to glow with excitement seeing the little tiger babies. "Go on, pet them." Carolina said and Emma and J.D. reached over the little wall to the cubs. They quickly walked over to them licking their fingers and moving their heads to get under their hands.

Their fur was soft as they brushed under J.D.'s hands. Emma put both her hands and the little cub gave a coo. Emma giggled at the adorableness. "Mommy look. They like us." She said. Carolina smiled and knelt beside her and petted the little cub too.

The intercom sounded telling the guests to return to the Tiger enclosure. When they returned to their spots they watched a small gate open and the little tiger cubs rushed into the enclosure. The larger tigers perked up seeing their children running to them. The tigers stood up and waited as the cubs started running around their mothers excited to be reunited with them. Emma and J.D. watched with such awe and amazement seeing the cubs playing with their mothers again. Carolina picked up Emma and hugged her closely, watching the mother tigers taking their cubs.

The intercom announced once again that the zoo was getting ready to close and for the attendees to start making their way towards the exit. Emma was disappointed that they had to leave but she was happy they got to see the tigers. "The tigers were really pretty mommy." She said.

"Yes they were baby. Come on lets go home."


	11. Birthday: The Origin of Baxter

The room was dark when Emma was awoken from her sleep. She didn't sleep much the night before she was so excited about today she couldn't sleep. It wasn't till around three in the morning that she finally fell asleep. It was her fourth birthday today and she spent all of last night thinking about what she would get from her friends, what gifts, toys, what kind of food and snacks, what flavor of cake she would get. She wanted a chocolate cake that was for sure. Uncle Mitch assured her that her cake would be personally baked by himself and J.D. Her mouth watered just from the idea. She thought about all the toys, Nerf guns, and Lego builds she would get. And hopefully a puppy too. She always wanted a puppy and every year (more like every month) she would ask to have a puppy. Her parents used to say she was too young to get a puppy, but now she was a big girl. She could take care of a puppy. She hopped she didn't get any clothes. Clothes were boring gifts.

"Come on baby." She heard her mother whisper in her ear. She groaned wanting to get more sleep. Her mother however didn't get the memo that birthday girls got to sleep in late. She pulled back her covers and picked her up carrying her in her arms. "Wakey wakey, eggsy and bacy." She said as she walked out of her room.

Finally realizing that she wouldn't get any more sleep she rubbed her eyes trying to rub away the sleep that was calling her. Once her grogginess cleared she looked around seeing a lot of light coming in through the windows. There was a lot more light here then there was in her room. Her room was dark. Suspicious. It probably wasn't morning anymore she assumed. Her thoughts cleared when she smelled the smell of pancakes. Breakfast.

They finally made it downstairs where her dad was waiting there. "Morning sweetness." He said. "Well more like afternoon." He corrected himself as her mom put her down in the chair in front of her breakfast. She eyeballed the tasty looking meal before her and ready to devour.

"Yummy." She said and started eating. Carolina stayed by and then gave her a kiss on the head.

"Happy birthday baby." She said.

"Thank you mommy." She said with her mouth full of pancakes and continued eating. As she finished her first pancake she looked over at the clock that hung over the stove. She couldn't read analog so she turned to the digital clock that was on the stove which read 2:45. She was surprised by how late it was and how long she slept. But then again she was the birthday girl so she did get to sleep in. She started on the second pancake when her dad walked over and kissed her on the head too. "Daddy, can we go to Chuck-e-Cheese for my birthday?" She asked so sweetly. Washington sort of grimaced from the question, looking over to Carolina.

"Sorry baby. Not this year." She said. Emma looked sad but didn't let the news ruin her birthday. She was now four years old, she was a big girl now and was too old to go to Chuck-e-Cheese. Maybe now she was old enough to go to big kid places like Amazing Jakes. Or a Pub, with her dad and her uncle.

After Emma finished her pancakes and put the plate in the sink to be cleaned because she was a good girl. Thats when Carolina pulled her away to take her back upstairs. "Come on baby, lets get you changed." She quickly said. Emma followed her without question.

Up in Emma's room Carolina had been helping her pick out her clothes for the past fifteen minutes trying to stall her. She was set on wearing her Batman shirt and some cargo shorts but Carolina insisted on trying something else. She really liked her Batman shirt, but whatever made her mom happy. As long as it wasn't dresses. She didn't like dresses.

After Emma tried on her seventh pair of pants, Carolina received a text from Washington telling her that it was go time. Carolina gave Emma a little hug and kiss on the head before heading back downstairs. Emma then went back to putting on her Batman shirt and her shorts. After making sure she was ready she made her way downstairs to her mom and dad. She realized how quiet the house had gone. She made her way to the kitchen but they were no where to be found. "Mommy? Daddy?" She called, but there was no response. She walked over to the living room, only this time there was something.

She stepped into the living room and a whole crowd popped out from hiding with ballons and cried out. "SURPRISE!"

Emma screamed and ran back upstairs. "I think we over did it." Sarge said. They heard her running back downstairs and ran straight into a wall. Being blinded by the helmet she was wearing backwards. She went back into the living room raising a nerf gun ready to fight off the intruders.

"Everybody get down!" Michigan shouted and everyone proceeded to take cover.

"Baby its okay! Its just us." Carolina said, trying to calm down her frantic daughter.

She turned her helmet to it was corrected and saw her parents along with her uncles, aunts and all her friends. And beside her Uncle Michigan, was her best friend in the whole world. "J.D.!" She shouted and ran over to hug her. She hugged her back. "Are you here for my birthday?" She asked and J.D. nodded. "Yeah!"

After saying hi to everyone they all made there way to the backyard which was where the real party was. Outside was a large table with which was stacked with presents and on another table was juice, soda, snacks, pizza and her big chocolate birthday cake. But the biggest attraction was the massive inflatable bouncy castle. Emma cheered as did the other kids and Emma ran to her parents for such a great surprise. She hugged and said thank you several times. But that wasn't the extent. After the surprise of the castle had subsided Carolina and Washington had one more surprise. They pulled one special present from the stash and handed it to Emma.

"Oooh, what is it?" She asked excitedly, shaking the box to guess the surprise.

"Well, you know how you said you wanted a puppy." Carolina said making Emma beam in excitement. She dropped the box and started tearing it apart the box. "Wait, baby..." She was too late to stop her. Emma had torn the wrapping and opened the box to reveal the stuffed dog sitting in the box. It wasn't a puppy, just a toy. She picked up the stuffed dog starring at it with a deadpan expression. For a second they felt as though they had mad some mistake.

After a second Emma's face changed and she began to scream, squeezing the toy in her arms in a hug. "PUPPER!" She cried out and then lifted it above her head. "PUPPEEERRRRR!" She bellowed out and started dancing around. "He's perfect!" She cried out And hugged her parents again. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"We're glad you love it. What are you gonna name him?" Washington asked.

After thinking about it over for a second, Emma's face brightened as she thought of the perfect name for the perfect puppy. "Baxter! Baxter Fluffykins!" She declared.

For the next hour everyone celebrated the party eating and drinking. The children spent most of their time in the bouncy castle with Emma still clutching Baxter in her arms. Washington and Carolina were glad she loved the toy so much. Soon they called out the children so that Emma could blow the candles of her birthday cake that her Uncle Mitch and J.D. made themselves. Everyone gathered around ready for the ceremony. "Alright baby, blow out the candles and make a wish." Carolina said.

Emma smiled. "I don't need to wish. I have the bestest best best mommy and daddy and the bestest best best best friend ever." She said and then blew out the candles. Just as she did so however J.D. grabbed the back of her head and pushed it into the cake. As was tradition as Michigan put it. After the initial shock had passed, Emma lifted her head and licked the chocolate frosting. "Yummy." And then turned her sights to the perpetrator. "J.D.'s my best friend." She said and squeezed her into a hug smearing the frosting on her friend as revenge.

* * *

 **Yesterday was my Birthday. Jan. 25. I am now 21 years old.**

 **Happy birthday to me.**

 **How sad.**


End file.
